


Non essere come me

by Milady_Silvia



Series: La lettera scarlatta [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Melancholy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tsuyoshi si rende conto non vuole che suo figlio faccia i suoi stessi errori.





	Non essere come me

Non essere come me

  


“Come puoi frequentare qualcuno che ti trascina in zone pericolose?! Dovevo smetterlo di vederlo quando ti ha portato nel futuro!” gridò Tsuyoshi. Abbatté la mano sul bancone del proprio ristorante.

“Tu alla mia età facevi le stesse cose, vecchio. Rilassati” disse Takeshi. Accentuò il sorriso che gli prese metà del viso e chiuse gli occhi.

“Non devi lasciarti utilizzare così da Tsuna. Quel ragazzino mi ha fatto capire, tra strilli e frasi sconnesse, che ti aveva addirittura convinto a buttarti dal tetto” ringhiò Tsuyoshi. Il suo viso era in ombra, i suoi occhi erano in parte coperti dalla fascetta bianca che gli cingeva la fronte spaziosa, segnata da rughe profonde.

Takeshi gli puntò contro la mazza da baseball.

“Il tuo boss non ti ha mai costretto a fare qualcosa che non volevi?” domandò.

Il padre inarcò il sopracciglio.

“Riflettici vecchio, devo andare agli allenamenti” disse Takeshi, dandogli le spalle.

  


_La porta si aprì e Tsuyoshi entrò nella stanza, passò radente al muro decorato da foglie d’oro e si mise alle spalle del visitatore._

“ _È un piacere per noi vedere un conte nella nostra dimora” sussurrò._

_L’uomo trasalì e si voltò di scatto, spostando la sedia. Osservò il ragazzino davanti a lui, osservò i suoi lunghi capelli rossi e il viso pallido, si leccò le labbra guardando quelle vermiglie del giovane._

“ _Non sapevo che ci sarebbe stato un altro ospite” disse._

_Manuel si accomodò a capotavola e si mise il tovagliolo di pizzo candido sulle gambe._

“ _In realtà vive qui. È mio fratello minore” disse._

_L’uomo si accomodò e inarcò un sopracciglio._

“ _Fratello?” domandò._

_Tsuyoshi si accomodò nella sedia di fianco alla sua._

“ _È ancora molto giovane e la sua voce non è del tutto formata. Canta ancora nel coro di voci bianche” spiegò Manuel._

_< Parla come se lui fosse tanto più grande d’età. È semplicemente un gigante  > pensò Tsuyoshi. Sorrise, lasciando intravedere i suoi denti candidi. Si piegò, il petto gli premeva contro la maglietta azzurra e sfoderò la spada._

“ _Sono anche il futuro capitano dei Varia, la squadra d’élite di assassini di Vongola Nono” disse, poggiandosi la lama sulla guancia._

_Il conte afferrò la forchetta e accavallò le gambe, ghignando._

“ _Quindi siete pericoloso?” domandò._

_Tsuyoshi rinfoderò la spada e si appoggiò le dita affusolate sulle labbra, giocherellandoci._

“ _Dipende, il pericolo vi attrae?” chiese._

_Il conte piegò indietro la testa e fissò il padrone di casa._

“ _Mi piacerebbe conoscere vostro fratello, dopo questa… riunione” disse._

_Manuel schioccò le dita e si avvicinò un cameriere, con dei patti colmi di antipasti posati sul braccio._

“ _Prima gli affari…” disse. Si voltò verso Tsuyoshi e gli sorrise._

_Tsuyoshi prese la bottiglia di vino rosso e ne versò un po’ nel bicchiere del conte._

“… _poi il piacere”. Concluse. Alzò lo sguardo e osservò Manuel._

_< Niente? Pensavo sarebbe stato geloso  > rifletté._

_Il conte posò una mano sulla gamba del ragazzino più giovane che nascose un brivido._

“ _Abbiamo capito che hai le spine, bellissima rosa, ma anche un buon profumo?” chiese._

“ _Il profumo di menta di mio fratello lo scoprirà dopo il pranzo e il nostro patto” ribatté secco Manuel._

_< Maledetto viscido, se potessi ti ucciderei subito  > pensò Tsuyoshi, facendo un mezzo sorriso._

  


Tsuyoshi impallidì e chinò il capo.

“Forse non voglio accettare che sei come me perché vorrei una vita migliore per te, Taki” bisbigliò.


End file.
